1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to serving platters, specifically to buffet servers.
2. Prior Art
Previously:
Several references were uncovered in the prior art patent search by Gold Stein Law Office, P.C. he is a registered Patent attorney, registration no. 36, 527.
these did not provide all that my invention, buffet server with insertable-removable dividers provide.
Example one: U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,423
Inventor: Harold R. Howell, Alford D. Miskimen
Invented: Stackable Reusable Food Delivery Trays for simultaneously serving hot and cold food.
But, their invention was made to be stainable trays so as to serve such who are confined to a hospital bed, nursing home or incarceration, that's great in and of its' self, however my said invention was invented for buffet style serving.
Therefore, a lot of people can be served using just one of said invention, opposed to their invention, although multiple serving, but only to and for one person at a time.
Also Mr. Howell and Mr. Miskimens' pre-cut and cavity enclosures are permanently set in place you can not remove and place them were you want.
with my invention, buffet server with investable removable-dividers you have a choice you're not stuck with any one particular form or setup.
Example two: U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,240
Inventor: Heiner Wischhusen; Hans Kehlbeck
Invented: Multiple Portion Food Storage and Multiple serving Apparatus.
Here again stainable trays system but with lids for each container while inside the two tray lids. The trays containers are formed to hold extra servings and can be removed and stored in the refrigerator which is also good, but, still, they are stainable trays, you would need quite a number of individual trays to serve a family or a gathering of people, think of the cleanup and the cost of all those trays.
My invention, buffet server with insertable-removable dividers, has a container and lids. To provide easy setup indoors or outside for hot and cold foods for instants, if you are wanting to serve cold foods and want to keep said foods chilled, you do so by placing said foods in provided food containers, then place an empty one of said food containers right up against the container of food you want to keep chilled you then fill the empty said container with ice which, by the way you may very well, already planned to provide ice anyway, because of the get together, so therefore, having to provide ice is not a huge undertaking.
You then place one of said dividers in the recessed slot, that is right next to the one filled food container of ice, to insulate and separate the cold foods. Food containers are also heat resistant and their lids also, so that hot foods will not melt said containers, and the insertable-removable dividers provide extra support for said containers.
Example three: U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,346 B 1
Inventor: David C. Frosch
Invented: The Tailgate Picnic Device
This is a great invention for tailgate, camping out. I like this one a lot, you can even keep it in your vehicle if you like, but here again, I must stress the fact that it's' still permanently formed. You can not adjust the form setup to fit the need size of your gathering.
Example four: U.S. Design Pat. No. D477,915
Inventor: Peter T. Slight
Invented: Tray
This is a unique design for a tray especially if you want to display something like snacks or knick knacks etc. but once again its' not designed to serve food to a lot of people at one time, and yes its' form is pre-set and unchangeable.
Example Five:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,078
Issue Date May 18, 1937
Current U.S. Class: 126/373.1; 220/533; 249/131
Current International Class: A21B 3/00 (20060101); A21B 3/13 (20060101)
Inventor: Watson M. Alice
Invented: Heated Tray
My buffet server doesn't use electrical heat, foods are kept hot by the thickness of the materials that the sever is made from.
Example Six:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,759
Issue Date Sep. 16, 1952
Current U.S. Class: 220/533; 312/308
Inventor: Slade
Invented: Plural partition receptacle
My buffet server has investable and remunerate divider panels the uniqueness of the lids.
Example Seven:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,708
Inventor: Schwab, John Sep. 15, 1998
Invention: Pressure tight travel container
A pressure tight travel case for airline passengers for use in the unpressurized baggage compartment Of an aircraft which provides miscellaneous toiletry items with protection against both temperature and pressure variations which might cause spillage of the toiletries' contents, and which includes conveniences commonly found in other types of conventional travel containers.
My buffet sever is crafted to serve food and Mr John Schwab was created to pressurizing Toiletry bags for an airplane.
Example Eight:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,064
Inventor: Smith, Jr. Ronald G. Aug. 17, 1999
Invention: Storage box for scaffolds
A new storage box for scaffolds for securing between vertical supports of a scaffold. The inventive device includes a box portion having a rectangular configuration. The box portion has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a pair of long opposed side walls, and a pair of short opposed end malls. The box portion includes a lid hinged secured to an upper rear edge thereof for selectively covering the open upper end. Two sets of prongs are secured to exterior surfaces of the pair of short opposed end walls of the box portion. The prongs are vertically oriented with a channel fc/rlzzed there between. The channels are dimensioned fez' engaging vertical support poles of a scaffold.
My buffet server is design to provide a strategic way of server food.
Example Nine:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,202
Inventor: Olstad, et al. Mar. 21, 2000
Invention: Cooler insert system
A cooler insert system that includes an open-sided, main frame structure including an end wall and two opposed side walls, the end wall and the two opposed side walls each having an opening formed there through the two opposed side walls having three pairs of divider screen guide channels', a snap fit, hinged frame panel that is simultaneously snap fittable to an end of each of the two opposed sidewalls of the frame structure to form an open topped box with the main frame structure', three divider screens, each divider screen being investable into one pair of the three pairs of divider screen guide channels of the
main frame structure to divide the interior of the main frame structure into compartments; and a number of stainable trays that are position within a compartment formed by one of the divider screens, each stainable tray having a holding cavity defined therein that is accessible through an access opening and a lower registration protrusion extending from the bottom thereof; the registration protrusion being sized and shaped to sealing fit into the access opening of a holding cavity of another tray member and to seal the access opening into the holding cavity.
My buffet server is not solely design to keep foods cool, its' main purpose is to server food. This cooler's main purpose is to be a box for handling ice.
Example Ten:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,456
Inventor: Davis, Roberts J. Sep. 12, 2000
Invention: Insulated food box construction
An insulated food box construction 10 comprising a receptacle unit 11 including a reinforced generally rectangular receptacle member 20 having an open top, a closul'e unit 12 including a pair of transparent lid panels 40 hinged connected to the receptacle member 20 and dimensioned to overlie the open top of the receptacle member 20. Each of the lid panels 40 are provided with a pair of “stay open/stay closed” support arms and a support unit 13 including a pair of pivoted support legs $0 Operatively associated with the receptacle member 20 for elevating the receptacle member 20 to a serving height during use.
Example Eleven:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,346
Inventor: Frosch Apr. 3, 2001
Invented: Tailgate picnic device
A picnic tailgate device includes a housing with a lid hinged connected thereto. The housing is internally divided into a plurality of zones including an insulated zone for supporting food-containing containers therein and maintaining the containers in a warm condition. The housing further has a cool compartment for supporting a plurality of food-containing containers in a chilled condition, the cool housing including an enclosed ice-containing chamber for meltingly supporting the food containers thereby maintaining the cool temperature of the chilled foods. Preferably a handle attached to a side of the device for carrying purposes and, optionally included, are legs for supporting the device during use.
My buffet server is designed to be compact and personal so you have all the comfort without the bulkiness.
Example Twelve:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,620
Inventor: Freeman, Christine A. Oct. 7, 2003
Invention: Food service receptacle
A food service receptacle suited for storing and protecting a variety of prepared food items using efficient and manageable containers to allow easy and efficient food transfer. One embodiment includes a box, a closure unit, specialized containers and support members. The box can be lined with a watertight material such as plastic or galvanized metal. The closure unit is hinged mounted to said box and has openings covered by a netting material and also has a plurality of collapsible support arms to support an open position. The support members can be detachable and covered with a non-corrosive material at their bottom.
My buffet server doesn't use gas tanks or cylinders to heat up food because you just put you fresh cook while still hot and it will keep hot for a good while with the custom made lids in place.
Example Thirteen:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,450
Inventor: Askew, Stacy W. Nov. 22, 2005
Invention: Partitioned ice chest
A partitioned ice chest including an insulated box with a bottom wall and an open top. Front, back and opposed side malls extend upwardly from the bottom wall. A removable lid closes the open top. Vertical slots are provided in the side walls. A partition can be oriented vertically or horizontally within the box. Tabs extending from the partition are slid ably positioned within the slots to prevent the partition from sliding about.
My buffet server is for serving food not for storing ice.
Example Fourteen:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,323
Inventor: Symonds' Theresa H. Feb. 28, 2006
Invention: Lunch box with divider structure
A lunch box includes a housing that has top and bottom surfaces. The housing further has sidewalls integral with the bottom surface and preferably extending upwardly there from. Support members are secured to the plurality of sidewalls. The divider plates are removable attachable to the support members. A divider bar is slid ably position able into corresponding slots on the divider plates. The divider bar also has slots formed along a length thereof. Divider members have a plurality of slots formed therein for selectively engaging the divider bar. The divider bar and the plurality of divider members advantageously cooperate with each Other for maintaining food products during transportation. The lunch box further has a zipper for attaching the top surface to the housing. A flexible handle is also connected to the housing.
My buffet server is made for serving more than one person.
Example Fifteen
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,424
Inventor: Robertson, et al. May 16, 2006
Invented: Article holder for a barrel cooler
An article holder for a barrel cooler has a lip for fitting on the top end of the barrel sidewall and a tray attached to the lip for holding containers which indicate the contents of the barrel.
My buffet server has a groove to aid the lids to stay in place. Even if you're catering or own a catering business, my buffet server with insertable-removable dividers is designed to help make your setup and cleanup more easier, a product that afford food hygiene, convenience, and functionality which help makes it easier to organize and host a successful picnic, family get to gather or catering events both small and large.
OBJECTS: I have invented buffet server with insertable-removable dividers to: Provide insertable-removable dividers, and insertable-removable food containers, and three pc. sectional lids, a human can use to serve food using said invention to a gathering of people, not just one or two and at the same time help limit food exposure to the environment.
ADVANTAGE: Because of the insertable-removable dividers my said buffet server can go from one to six meals, all in one container, just by adding or removing said dividers. It also brakes down for easy storage when not in use with the push of two buttons.